The Darkest of Twilight
by Darkest Twilight
Summary: Vincent finds out from Lucrecia that he has a daughter! gasp But guess what! Seems that she's joined the wrong crowd, THE TURKS! And Reno's in luv with her! But Sephiroth has plans for her to ressurect Meteor! Who will save her first? Her dad, or her love


This is my first final fantasy 7 fan fic so don't mind it if it's funky at first! ;) Here's a longer more in depth summary of this story.  
  
Summary: Vincent Valentine finally gets to talk to his love, Lucrecia again. But she bounds good news for them both. They have a daughter that she's kept secret for so long. Filled with glee, Vincent heads off with AVALANCHE to find his daughter. But something makes everything strange and complicated. Vincent's daughter is with the Turks!! And Reno's in love!  
  
Okay, that's strange. But I'm sure you get it. In this story, let's make Reno.. 18! Yay! It's all set!  
  
~The Darkest of Twilight~  
  
Chapter One: A New Addition  
  
His dark red eyes searched around the glowing cave, searching for the one he regrets to lose. There was a swift breeze, unless it was his imagination, feeling the coldness of her slumber.  
  
"Lucrecia? Are you here?" he asked. His voice echoed.  
  
A young looking woman with gleaming silver hair walked out of the shadows. Her eyes blinked, revealing ruby eyes. Her smile made his heart jump with surprise for a moment.  
  
"Of course I'm here." She responded happily.  
  
Vincent walked closer. "I heard you wanted to talk to me."  
  
Lucrecia nodded and twisted a small strand of hair. "Yes, well. It may be quite surprising towards you, Vincent. But for me, it's delightful."  
  
He began to wonder as her puzzling words came. "Oh really?"  
  
She nodded again. This time, she looked away. "I should've told you this earlier. But you know. we have a daughter together like we both wanted."  
  
Vincent's eyes widened as his mouth came open. "A daughter?" he paused then a small smile came to his lips. "What does she look like? Where is she?"  
  
Lucrecia giggled and took his hand. "Calm down, Vincent!" she sighed. "I have no idea where she is. But you might want to ask your friends. You haven't seen them for a while have you?"  
  
Vincent shook his head. "Why are you telling me this now?"  
  
"Because."  
  
***********  
  
The Turks, Elena, Reno, Tseng, and Rude sat in the meeting room with President Rufus in the middle. Reno was somewhat dressed nicer than the others. Elena was the first to notice. She looked at him vaguely with a strange stare. His dark sapphire eyes glared right back.  
  
"What are you staring at, Elena?" his voice was a bit icy.  
  
Elena smirked. "Why're you so fancied up?"  
  
Reno paused for a moment then turned to Rufus, ignoring Elena's looks. "Sir, should I go get the new Turk? She is taking quite long..."  
  
Rude snickered to himself while Elena then switched glances from Reno to Tseng. Her expression changing from curiosity to loving.  
Rufus looked to Reno and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"But Reno, we just arrived a minute ago." He stopped and looked at the others. Then back. "If you want."  
  
Reno smirked and quickly got out of the chair to get the new Turk. Elena looked to Rude who was still snickering to himself.  
  
"How come I gotta feeling that Reno's up to something?"  
  
Rude shrugged. "He needs a girl in his life, Elena. Just like you need Tseng."  
  
The blonde girl stood up and slammed her fists on the table. Her brown eyes gleamed with anger.  
  
"Just like WHAT!!? I don't need Tseng!!" Elena quickly looked to Tseng who was giving her a curious look. "Umm, well, not in that way Sir."  
  
Rude smirked. "Riight."  
  
************  
  
"Hey Twilight. You in there?"  
  
Right after Reno knocked on the door twice, the door opened quickly. There stood a beautiful girl with the most gorgeous looking ruby eyes and dark brown hair. Her hair was laid out on her shoulders with a black head band. Reno began gazing down at her outfit as she brushed her hair frantically.  
  
"I'm so sorry if I'm late, Reno. I need to look as professional as possible for our first mission."  
  
Reno laughed and continued to look at her outfit. It was a black silky skirt that was just above her knees that was connected to a thick strapped tank top that had a zipper in the back.  
  
"You look great." He paused then looked up at her eyes. "Do you need help?"  
  
Regina glanced at him and placed her hair brush down. "I guess. Come inside."  
  
The mysterious looking girl pushed herself against the door, letting Reno inside. She closed the door quietly as Reno gazed around her room. He wondered why everyone else's rooms weren't like this. Except that Rufus's was of course more exquisite. Her walls were painted maroon while she had all silver furniture. It was simply strange. To Reno, it was like walking into a diamond shaft.  
  
"Is Rufus upset?"  
  
Twilight's voice disrupted Reno, making him shake away his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, no. He won't be upset." He looked to her and sat next to her. "So, what do you need help with?"  
  
She sat down on a silver chair in front of her lighted makeup desk. "I'm not sure. But you can stay and help me with our mission briefing for me."  
  
Reno nodded and took some papers off of her work desk inside a folder. His eyes slowly moved away as he watched Twilight slip on her black coat that was like a vest, just a little past her breasts. After that, she started putting on her black leather heel boots with a rhinestone trim at the edges. Reno quickly looked back to the document.  
  
"So the mission is on?"  
  
Twilight pushed her hair back and began putting on her pink lip-gloss that shined.  
  
"We're going to Nibelheim to get add more to the reactor."  
  
She stood up and started walking past Reno. He looked at the document strangely.  
  
"Who scheduled this?"  
  
She shrugged. "Probably Scarlet. I bet she has a thing for Rufus."  
  
Reno laughed. "Yeah."  
  
As she reached for her hair brush next to the door, the door bursted open. Twilight turned and was quickly knocked to the side and landed in Reno's arms. She reacting quickly, took out her .80 pistol and aimed straight at who ever opened the door.  
  
"AHA!" Elena shouted happily. Her finger pointed at Reno and Twilight, making them feel accused. "I knew there was something going on between you two!! I knew it! I knew it all along!"  
  
Twilight turned to Reno as his face turned a pale pink at the cheeks. He quickly dropped Twilight down to the floor, landing with a hard thump.  
  
"Elena, it's called KNOCKING!"  
  
Twilight stood up and rubbed her butt. "Oh thanks a bunch, Reno. Thanks a bunch."  
  
Elena scoffed. "Well, we're going on the mission. Rufus wants to destroy it now before Avalanche decides to do something about it."  
  
The blonde girl slammed the door shut disappointedly. Reno stood up and led Twilight out the door.  
  
**************  
  
In the Nibelheim hotel, the Avalanche group met up with Vincent, waiting for Vincent's arrival. Tifa looked out the window as Aeris looked through the shelves' books.  
  
"I wonder what Vincent wants to tell us that's this important."  
  
"Well he betta hurry up! That reactor's gonna be with the vermin if we don't hurry up!" said Barret impatiently.  
  
Suddenly, a rush of steps came into the room. There stood Vincent panting, hoping to rest. Aeris clapped excitedly as she placed the book back where it came from.  
  
"What's the news, Vincent!?"  
  
He panted once more and looked up at the group. "I need your help."  
  
Cloud walked forward. "Is it dangerous? Did Hojo do something?"  
  
Vincent shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I met up with Lucrecia just a while ago."  
  
"Yeah?" everyone grew anxious.  
  
"She told me that we have a daughter!" his voice was happier. Giving everyone a shock. Since Vincent was always the mysterious dark one, always hiding in the shadows.  
  
Aeris, and Tifa quickly went up to Vincent angrily yet happy. "How come we haven't met her!?"  
  
He shook his head. "I didn't know until an hour ago. But now, Lucrecia wants me to find her and take care of her since she predicts she's in danger."  
  
Cloud began to think. "There's so many conflicts we're in right now. Sephiroth, Jenova, the Turks.. there's so many. But we'll help you, Vincent. If it means that much to you."  
  
"Hey, look!" Red XII's voice disrupted their conversation. They all turned to him as he pointed out the window.  
  
"It's the Turks!" he said.  
  
Tifa quickly raced to the window beside Red XII and arched an eyebrow. "And they have someone new with them......"  
  
~~Well, that's the end of the first chapter everyone! I hope you all liked it and I'll start working on the second chapter. This includes more Twilight/Reno and when Vincent then meets his daughter for the first time! Reviews and comments please!! 


End file.
